Continuous inkjet printing is a printing technology that is well suited for high speed printing applications, having high throughput and low cost per page. Recent advances in continuous inkjet printing technology have included thermally induced drop formation, which is capable of selectively forming small drops and large drops, and air deflection of drops to separate the small drops from the large drops. These advances have enabled the print resolution to be significantly improved while maintaining the throughput of the printer.
It has been found that under certain printing conditions, print artifacts can be produced. There is a need for a more effective means to prevent the formation of such print artifacts.